


Faux Pas

by flymehometolou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, So basically, also you can call it the fic about gay vodka, and it happens to be barrier at one of Harrys, fan!girl Niall, takes Louis to a concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymehometolou/pseuds/flymehometolou
Summary: You know that gay vodka chat Harry had in Florida? Well this is a AU based off of that.





	Faux Pas

“I secured our bag, we’re going.”

Louis looks over to the sofa where Niall is sat, laptop perched atop a pillow on his thighs. “What are you talking about? Where?”

Niall looks up from the laptop. “We’re seeing Harry Styles.”

“Lad, I don’t even know who he is.” Louis sighs and returns his attention back to the game on the television.

Niall gasps, visibly offended. “Take that back you have to know the gay icon! Ya know, _Treat People With Kindness_ and all that!”

“Nice saying but like isn’t that just common courtesy?”

“Yes, but he’s reinforcing it! Making it a statement and snatching wigs as he does it!” Niall says, his arms flailing wildly.

Louis flicks the tv off and stands from the recliner. “Okay fine whatever. Just please start talking normally again; you sound like a teenage girl.” He walks out of the room, leaving behind an incredibly loud and extremely thankful Niall.

 

********

 

“Lou! Lou get up! It’s today! The concert is today and we need to be up!” 

Louis opens his eyes and sees Niall over him, knees at either side of his ribs. “If you want to go to the concert, I’d advise getting off of my bed or the only place you’ll go today is the morgue.”

Niall hops off the bed at lightning speed. “We need to get ready, it starts in only six hours! Six!” He leaves and closes the door with a slam.

Louis checks his phone for the time and decides he’s slept long enough. He slowly climbs out of bed and walks into the bathroom to shower. Shedding his clothes he steps in, turning the heat all the way on. He stands underneath the heavy stream of water, letting it run down his face and all over his back. His muscles relaxing once more. 

After he’s finished, he steps onto the floor mat and grabs his towel from a nearby hook. He dries off and wraps the towel low around his hips. Louis grabs a brush and goes through his hair a couple of times, getting all of the tangles out. In his palm, he puts some of the leave-in conditioner Niall insisted he should use and fingers it throughout his hair.

Louis goes back into the bedroom and throws on a fresh pair of boxers and walks out into the living room. “Waking me up this early means you should’ve made me breakfast.” 

Niall turns from where he’s sitting on the sofa. “There’s some eggs I made earlier if you’re feeling up to that.”

“Wow Niall, am I only worth the scraps of your poorly cooked food?” Louis faux gasps.

Niall rolls his eyes. “Or I could order something, it’s up to you.”

Louis smiles and plops on the couch. “Why didn’t you lead off with that? Sounds perfect!” He takes charge of the tv and Niall begins ordering something online. “Who is it again that we’re gonna go see?”

Niall immediately perks up at the question. “Harry Styles. Singer, songwriter, a-“

“I just wanted the name, Niall, you crazy fangirl.” Louis interjected. “What seats are we getting? I don’t wanna be stuck in the nosebleeds for hours.”

Niall’s eyes glimmer as he bounces on his calves. “We’ve got floor tickets! That’s why I need you ready to leave in less than 40 minutes because I need barrier.”

Louis’ eyebrows shoot up. “40?! Will I have time to eat?”

“Yes, Louis. God forbid you wait to eat until we get there.” Niall rolls his eyes. “Just be ready. Your food will be here in 20.”

“Okay. What do I wear to this thing? Like is there a certain attire?”

Niall jumps up. “Let’s go through your stuff!”

Louis drags along behind Niall, heading in the direction of his closet. Once Niall reaches his closet he looks through the few shirts hanging. “Okay, so, are these all your t-shirts?”

“Uh, yeah?”

Niall huffs. “Okay we’ll work with this. You got a flannel?”

“Yeah, why?” Louis crosses his arms.

“Well for one, I need to smuggle in liquor and two, you look great in them.” Niall pulls out a shirt. “Yes! The Rolling Stones is Harry’s favourite band, you need to wear this.”

Louis sighs and takes the shirt from his hands. “Niall, he’s not gonna see us.”

Niall laughs and brushes it off. “Of course he will, Lou, because I’m putting you in the tightest jeans you own.”

 

********

 

Four hours, a bus ride, and too many screams from Niall later, they make their way through the doors and rush into the stadium. Niall is dragging Louis into the pit by the sleeve of his flannel.

“Louis! We got barrier, I have to tweet this!” Niall is jumping up and down, thumbs smashing the keyboard. Louis is sure he’s not even typing actual words at this point.

Louis looks around and takes in the stadium. “This place if awfully big. I’m taking it he’s pretty famous?”

Niall stops moving and glares at him. “No fucking shit. That’s why I’m excited!”

“Oof, sorry I hit a nerve. I don’t pay attention to celebrities any more.”

Niall’s features visibly soften. “Aw Lou, it’s okay. Sorry I got a little crazy.” He pats him on the back. 

Louis laughs. “It’s okay Ni, we’ve got a great spot and you’re about to see your favourite person.”

Niall beams. “Yes! 40 minutes until the opening show and an hour and 40 until Harry!”

“Exactly!” Louis leans on the barrier looking at set on the stage. They were merely 10 feet from it and almost directly in the center of it. “This is my first big concert, ya know?”

Niall looks at him with wide eyes. “What?! This is so great! You’re gonna have the time of your life I swear on it!”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t go full psycho on me.” He shifts the bottle of vodka underneath his flannel. “Ni, can I take this out yet? I’m tired of holding it like this.”

Niall makes grabby hands for the bottle. “Yeah give it here, we can have a pre-show shot. We’ll start drinking again when Harry comes on.”

“Okay, you alcoholic.”

Niall opens the bottle and tips it up to take a swig, face immediately forming a grimace. “Jesus, that was more than I was prepared for.”

Louis takes the bottle. “Of course it was you child.” He takes a drink of it and takes the lid from Niall. “Now who’s opening again?”

 

********

 

“Louis! The Rubiks cube thing is going! Look!”

“Yes Niall, I can see that. I have eyes.”

“He’s gonna be out soon! He’s here! I don’t know what to do! He’s gonna be right there in front of us! Louis I-“

“Niall!” Louis puts his hand on his shoulder and shakes. “It’s okay. You’re gonna be fine he’s gonna be there and you’re gonna sing and film and we’re gonna have a good time. No need to freak yourself out, okay?”

Niall nods slowly taking deep breaths. “I just can’t believe it’s happening. I’ve loved him for so long.”

“I know and now you’ll get to love him closer.” Louis replaces his hand with his head and holds Niall by his waist.

“Thanks for coming, Lou. It means a lot to me.” Niall leans his head on top of Louis’.

They stand like that until the screen starts to fade. Niall immediately perks up, going crazy, all memories of the previous conversation blown out of the window. The curtain starts rising, and Niall practically faints hearing the intro to Only Angel play as the curtain rises.

As Louis watches, everything seems to fade away for just a moment when Harry is unveiled, yelling the lyrics into the microphone. He watches as he makes his way all over the stage, walking in front of them multiple times. And why? Why didn’t Niall tell him that he was so hot? It’s honestly unfair that Louis wasn’t prepared for this. 

He’s pulled out of his daze when Niall shakes him violently. “Lou! He winked at you!”

Louis shakes his head. “No I was watching. I would’ve seen.” 

Niall laughs. “Whatever, just don’t steal my man.” He’s starts singing along to what Louis believes to be Carolina.

Louis opens the bottle of vodka again and starts drinking it. He leans over to Niall’s ear, “This was the best decision you’ve had in your entire life.” 

Niall nods but doesn’t say anything else as he, Harry, and the rest of the entire stadium finish out the song.

Louis watches as Harry bends down to drink from his water bottle. He admires how perfectly those suit pants are tailored to his legs, his ass looks great.

“How is everyone tonight?” Harry says, one arm extending to motion to the entire stadium. “It’s great to finally be back here. You lot are amazing!” The whole crowd erupts in cheers, including Niall, causing Louis’ eardrums to die.

Louis takes another few gulps of the fiery liquid. Harry’s voice sounded so much smoother than this liquor. Sounded smooth like honey, and rich like chocolate. Louis wondered if his lips tasted the same way.

“If you guys know this song, please feel free to sing along. And if you don’t, well, enjoy it anyway. This is called Medicine.”

Niall jumps up and down, bumping into Louis causing him to spill some vodka down his shirt. “Oi! Are you gonna jump the whole time and waste this or are you gonna drink some to make me not look like an alcoholic?”

Niall suddenly stands completely still and Louis glances up to the stage to see Harry grinding on his microphone directly in front of them. He watches in amusement, drinking another sip. Harry’s gaze falls near Louis as he moans the ending of a line, causing Louis to cough on what he’d just drank.

Niall suddenly starts cheering again and Louis tries to regain his composure after what just happened. He’s not sure if he’s gonna be able to last this whole concert.

The song finally comes to an end and Louis couldn’t be more thankful. No one could’ve prepared him for the amount of sexual energy he was going to experience in that span of four minutes. 

Harry walks away from the microphone to blow kisses to the crowd and grabs two pride flags from screaming fans. He prances and waves them around ending back up at his microphone stand.

“Thank you all for coming out tonight. I wouldn’t be able to do this without you guys because then I’d have no one to preform to!” Harry says, smiling the dopey-est grin Louis’s ever seen. He sets the flags down next to his feet.

Louis raises the bottle to his lips before making eye contact with the one and only Harry Styles. “Hey! You with the Stones t-shirt. What are you drinking?” He takes the microphone off of the stand and walks over to him.

Niall gasps and slaps Louis. “Lou! He’s talking to you!”

“Me?” Louis looks between Niall and Harry.

“Yeah.” Harry replies, bending down to hear him clearer. “What are you drinking?”

Louis raises the bottle up a bit. “Vodka.” He says a bit louder.

“Straight?”

Louis looks confused for a moment. “No? I’m gay.”

Harry’s face immediately brightens and he barks out a laugh that should’ve been ugly but was actually one of the cutest things he’s ever heard. “No! I meant are you drinking the vodka straight, not if you were straight!”

Niall is hysterical beside him. Louis’ cheeks instantly redden. “Oh yeah, I’m drinking it straight.”

“Don’t be bashful!” Harry laughs and stands up. “That’s gotta be one of the best conversations I’ve had!” He walks across the stage, retelling the now most embarrassing moment of Louis’ entire life.

Niall is still laughing as he says, “I’m so glad I brought you. I cannot believe any of that happened.”

“Yeah whatever. I’m just tipsy. I didn’t get it. Also, your persistent screaming isn’t helping my hearing either.”

Niall regains control over himself and wipe the tears away from his eyes. “It’s okay, Lou. You’re cute so that makes up for it.”

Harry makes his way back over to them. “Oh fuck.” Louis breathes trying to hide behind Niall. Niall shoves him back up to the front and grins like a maniac.

“Why are you trying to hide from me now?” Harry laughs and bends down again.

“I’m not.” Louis mumbles.

“Hmm?” Harry asks. Louis rolls his eyes, it’s so unfair and annoying how his eyes twinkle like that. 

“I wasn’t.” He says louder.

The singer laughs. “Alright then, blue eyes. I just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy the rest of your drink and thank you for coming. We can be friends still, right?” The crowd somehow laughs on cue like they were on a sitcom.

He stands back up and goes back over to the stand. “Well now that we’ve all had an laugh, let the show commence!” The crowd hollers. “This song is probably the most iconic from the album and I’m going to dedicate it to Mr. Gay Vodka over there for making my night. This is Sign of the Times.”

The music picks back up and Louis reflects on what just happened. Harry Styles, Niall’s favourite person on Earth, Mick Jagger impersonator, and singing legend, just had a conversation with him. And Louis completely embarrassed himself during it. But to top it all off, he dedicated a song to him. A fucking song, that Louis doesn’t even know and Louis may or may not be freaking out right now.

“Niall, I think I’m freaking out.” Louis says, gripping the barrier. Niall continues singing along, ignoring Louis. “Niall!” He shouts at him.

Niall turns towards him and immediately looks concerned. “Oh Lou, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Louis shrugs. “I don’t know, it’s not like I just embarrassed the fuck out of myself in front of a stadium of people.”

“Don’t be embarrassed!” Niall consoles. “Anyone in here would die for the honour you just received! I’m so glad I got to witness it with my own two eyes.”

Louis nods his head. “Okay, okay. Just take this away from me before I die, please.” He hands the bottle to Niall.

“Alright, just hang in there. He’ll be coming down and through this walkway to go to B stage! You’ll get to touch his hand!”

A flash of horror crosses Louis’ face. “What?!”

“Yeah! That’s why I was so excited about this spot!”

Louis takes a couple deep breaths. This isn’t that bad right? Just a high five and then he doesn’t have to worry about him ever again.

He watches as the sings the last few songs for that stage, finally hyping the crowd up with Kiwi. He blows kisses and makes his way down and off around the front of the stage. He walks towards them, making visible eye contact with Louis. Harry high fives someone across from him and leans over to high five Niall. 

Louis holds his hand out and Harry grabs it. “Stay after, I’d love to talk to you more.” He winks playfully as his security ushers him forward and Harry connects hands with everyone that he can. He quickly fades out of Louis’ sight.

“Louis!” 

Louis turns around to see Niall standing there, beaming happily. “Yeah?”

“He touched us! He held your hand! His hands are so soft! That was amazing! What did he say to you? It looked like he said something!” Niall is jumping up and down like a rabbit.

Louis blushes. “He said stay after because he wants to talk to me more? I think? I don’t know I could be wrong.”

“Oh my fucking God I’m so glad I brought you. After you guys fuck please tell me what his dick is like.” 

Louis smacks Niall’s shoulder. “No, no, no. We aren’t and I wouldn’t tell you even if it happened. He’s not just a sex object.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “Yes, I know that. I was just teasing the fact that you’re gonna get with the Harry Styles. Why are you getting defensive, Lou? Does someone have a crush?” Niall coos.

Louis ignores Niall in favour of turning his attention to the man of the hour (or three) on B stage.

The lights dim and spotlights shine directly on Harry. Soft music picks up and Harry’s raspy voice sings along lowly.

_“If I could fly, I’d be coming right back home to you; I think I might, give up everything just ask me to-“_

Louis stares in awe as Harry pours his heart out. He’d swear the man doesn’t open his eyes a single time during the entire song. He watches while Niall sings along next to him. He’s never felt a feeling so strong in his entire life; he wonders if he’s dead.

“Niall this is beautiful.” Louis says, dumbfounded.

“Duh.” Is all Niall says. The concerts ends fairly quickly after. Or at least it seems like it does according to Louis. He’s honestly not ready to talk to this man again.

Niall and him stay at the barrier as everyone moves out. After about 15 minutes, a vast majority of the stadium has cleared and Niall speaks up.

“I wonder if he actually meant that.” 

Louis laughs, slightly embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, he was probably just shamelessly flirting. We should go.”

Niall nods. “Okay. At least you got noticed ri-“

“Were you the one Harry was talking to about vodka?” A buff, older man says to Louis on the other side of the barrier.

Louis’ head jerks towards him. “Yeah, why?”

“He sent me to come get you. Is this your friend?”

Niall whispers an “ _Oh my fucking God._ ”, while Louis responds with “Yeah, he’s the one who brought me.”

The man eyes them up and down and starts walking down the isle that Harry previously did. “Follow me down here and I’ll bring you backstage.”

With Niall in pure shock, Louis forces himself to maintain composure. The man leads them to an opening in the barrier and leads them towards the side of the stage.

Once they make it back stage, they weave through people cleaning and taking down the set. He leads them to a room that has ‘Harry Styles’ in bold white on the door.

The man stops and turns to them. “He’s just through here. I’ll be out here so don’t try anything.”

Niall nods quickly. “Yes, sir.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Am I knocking or-“

The door opens and there stands Harry dressed in a plain grey t-shirt with black skinnies. He looks painfully normal that Louis has to blink a few times to register that it’s the same man that he saw on stage.

Harry opens the door wide and gestures in. “Come in! I don’t have any alcohol in here but I’m sure we’ll get on fine without it.”

“We have extra!” Niall says waving the remainder in the air.

Harry laughs moving from the doorway so they could step in. “Couldn’t drink it all? Was it too gay to handle?”

Louis laughs lightly, rolling his eyes and stepping into the room being followed by Niall. The room is quite large compared to other dressing rooms. There’s a pink couch against the far wall and a vanity opposite it. The walls are white and the floors are tiled. Various pictures from concerts over the decades are hanging throughout the room. 

“Nothing’s too gay for him.” Niall says once the door is shut behind them.

“I don’t think we’ve properly met. I’m Harry Styles.” He hold his hand out to Louis. 

“Louis Tomlinson.” He grips Harry’s hand. It’s so soft and the rings are a cool contrast against his burning skin.

After they shake hands, Harry extends his arm to Niall. “Niall Horan. Big fan! I followed you for years, well, not actually followed that’s kind of stalker-ish more like-“

“Niall, shh, he gets it.” Louis says smiling. 

Harry laughs releasing his hand from Niall’s grip. “It’s okay. I love talking to fans.” He turns his attention towards Louis. “Are you a fan?” He asks, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

“Honestly, no. But after tonight I might reconsider. You did amazing.” Louis says earnestly.

Harry busts out into a dimpled smile. “Thank you.”

“Hmm, maybe you are a bit narcissistic.” Niall says but immediately regrets it by the look on his face. “Oh, shit- Fuck, I didn’t-“

Harry laughs. “I guess you could say I am. I’m not, _not_ narcissistic.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “At least your honest.”

Harry meets his eyes and Louis nearly melts. How can he do that? Louis may never know.

Harry looks away almost immediately. “Do you guys wanna sit? I also have bottles of water in case you’re dehydrated. I imaging just drinking strai- I mean gay vodka couldn’t be healthy.”

There’s a moment of silence before Niall bursts into a fit of giggles, hunching over to catch his breath. 

Harry’s eyes sparkle with amusement. “At least someone finds me funny.” He says as he glances up towards Louis.

“I’d laugh if I weren’t so embarrassed.” Louis says, smiling softly. His ear and cheeks are flushed.

Harry lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. You’re quite adorable so it’s okay.” Louis flushes more at the contact. He can feel his fingers burning through his flannel.

“You said you had water? I’m quite parched.” Louis says quickly, trying to change topic. “Niall come join me on the couch please. Harry here, is gonna get us some water.”

Niall finally stands back up and wipes away the tears that formed in his eyes. “Lou, you can’t just boss Harry around. No matter how much you think you’re the Queen, you’re not.”

Harry watches the exchange between them curiously. He walks over to the mini-fridge grabbing three water bottles with one hand with ease. He makes his way over to where Louis and Niall are currently bickering on the couch.

“Here you are.” He says handing them each a water.

“Thank you, Harry. I’m sorry Louis, here thinks you are his servant.” Niall says pointedly.

“I never said such a-“

“It’s okay.” Harry laughs. “You remind me of Zayn. He’s always telling me what to do.” Harry sits next to Louis on the couch. Niall is relaxed in the opposite corner and Louis is sandwiched between them

Niall’s eyes light up. “You mean Zayn as in Zayn Malik?”

Harry laughs again. “Yes I do. I should invite you guys next time we hang out. I’ll invite Liam too. And before you ask, yes Liam as in Liam Payne.” Louis giggles at that making Harry smile. “We all could have a great night.”

“I’m down.” Louis says. He shifts a bit closer to Harry. If he’s concerned, the alcohol is making him braver. Harry realizes what he did and moves to “casually” relax his arm on the back of the couch behind Louis, making the smaller man giggle into the back of his hand.

Niall starts rambling on about how _amazing_ that would be and how _great it was to finally meet his idol_ (that makes Harry blush).

By the end of the night, they all make they’re way back to Harry’s suite in the hotel across from the stadium. Niall passes out on the recliner, not making it through the first 10 minutes of The Breakfast Club. 

Harry and Louis are sitting on opposite ends of the sofa. Louis steals glances at Harry during the movie. He’s sure he’s quick about it until he sees Harry smirk.

Without looking away from the television, Harry speaks up. “You can come sit closer, I don’t bite.”

Louis freezes like his mum just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. “Um, yeah. O-okay”

Harry finally makes eye contact with him and Louis nearly moans out loud. He crawls down the end of the couch to Harry and sits next to him, leaving about a foot of space. Harry holds his arm out, motioning for Harry to snuggle against his side. Louis knows he’d be an idiot if he didn’t so he scoots his body until their sides are touching and Harry wraps his arm around the top of Louis’ shoulders, making Louis lean his head on Harry’s shoulder.

He’s warm and his t-shirt is soft against Louis’ face. Louis lays like that for a few minutes. “Hey Harry,” He says leaning up a bit, mischief dancing in his eyes. Harry looks at Louis, their faces only inches apart. Harry’s eyes travel down to his lips and back, Louis mirroring his movements. 

“Can I kiss you?” The singer asks.

“You read my mind.” Louis says before connecting their lips. He closes his eyes as Harry takes control of the kiss, hand coming up to tangle in Louis’ hair. Louis grips the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck, causing him to moan into the kiss.

Louis timidly licks Harry’s bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Harry parts his lip allowing him to lick into his mouth. They snog throughout the rest of the movie and through several loops of the title screen before Louis can’t take it anymore.

They lay on the couch, bodies intertwined underneath a blanket. Louis’ ahead resting on Harry’s chest. His arm draped over Louis shoulders. 

If Louis dreams of green eyes and dimples, no one has to know.

If Harry dreams of blue eyes and high cheekbones, no one has to know.

**The End. ******

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first completed fic. It’s not very long but it’s something I’m proud of so thank you for reading it. Please leave kudos and feel free to drop a comment if you want. -V xx


End file.
